


I'm Breaking Up With You

by samsdawson



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beacon Hills, Break Up, M/M, Older Stiles Stilinski, Past Relationship(s), Sad, Young Derek, Young Derek Hale, Young Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, honestly i broke my own heart writing this, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsdawson/pseuds/samsdawson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why?” Derek smiled in disbelief. “Why are you doing this to me? What did I do wrong? Is there something I can fix?” Derek walked toward Stiles frantically and grabbed his shoulders, forcing him to stand still and look at him again. “You tell me, and I’ll do it. I promise. I can fix this.”</p><p>or the one where Derek gets his heart broken and Stiles can't tell him that it breaks him inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Breaking Up With You

The bubbling of the fountains in the lake was the only noise punctuating the silence that night. The cool of the concrete dock underneath them was a testament to how summer nights could become chilly very quickly. September in Beacon Hills was quite erratic when it came to weather. The days could be hot and then the nights cold. It didn’t matter. So when Stiles brought Derek to the dock, Derek didn’t know what to expect. He thought it maybe could be a cute surprise date. Stiles did owe him one. After eight months, it was only expected that Stiles do something cute for him.

“Derek, we have to talk,” Stiles sighed, running a hand through his hair as he absentmindedly paced back in forth in front of the younger boy. Derek just smiled and nodded his head, not noticing how Stiles’s mood was slightly off. Derek couldn’t see past his adoration for Stiles. “Something’s been weird for a while now.”

Derek’s smile faltered. “What do you mean?” Derek couldn’t think of anything wrong or weird. Just the other week, he had spent the night at Stiles’s house.

 

_“Are you sure you’re ready for this?” Stiles asked, his breathing slightly heavier than normal. He was perched over the younger boy, an arm on either side of Derek’s torso, pinning him to the bed. Derek, clad only in his neon green boxer briefs, nodded rather too quickly and squeezed Stiles’s bicep with one of his shaking hands. “I don’t want to go too fast.”_

_“I asked, Stiles. I’m ready.” Derek couldn’t wait any longer. He brought Stiles down on top of him, their chests meeting, skin on skin. He smashed his lips onto the older boy’s and heaven became a place on Earth for Derek. Their movements became fluid and synchronous as Stiles explored the younger boy with such delicacy and care. Derek gasped when a hand found its way to his waist and cool fingers probed the expanse of skin covered by his waistband. Once the fingers slipped past, he melted. Stiles’s touch caused Derek to shake and gasp._

_“Still okay?”_

_“Keep. Going.”_

 

“I can’t say what it is specifically. Something’s just different,” Stiles huffed as he stopped pacing. He made direct eye contact with Derek, no emotion behind his eyes. But he had to look away. The moment that he showed weakness would be the moment that he broke completely, so he couldn’t let himself feel. Anything. “We’ve done the best we could.”

“Why?” Derek smiled in disbelief. “Why are you doing this to me? What did I do wrong? Is there something I can fix?” Derek walked toward Stiles frantically and grabbed his shoulders, forcing him to stand still and look at him again. “You tell me, and I’ll do it. I promise. I can fix this.”

“No, Derek,” Stiles simply said. “No one can fix this.”

 

_Derek was sprawled out on the tiles of the main east hallway of Beacon Hills High School, having been tripped. Laughter came from the onlookers, scattered like the papers and books he was holding. He sat up and rubbed his head. That was going to bruise. Suddenly, the lights above him went dark. He looked up to see a fair-skinned boy with dark, messy hair and several moles dotting his face. He cracked a half-grin and held out a hand to Derek. “I have to venture and guess it’s not too comfortable down there.” Derek took his hand and stood up, brushing the nastiness from the hallway floor off of his jeans and t-shirt._

_“Thanks,” Derek replied before bending back down to pick up his scattered belongings. The older boy bent down as well and began to help. Just like a moment from a cheesy Nicholas Sparks movie, their hands touched as they both reached for a piece of paper. They made eye contact and the older boy spoke._

_“I’m Stiles.”_

_“Derek.”_

_Stiles handed Derek the papers he had picked up and stood up alongside him. “Are you alright? Seemed like you hit your head pretty hard.”_

_“I’ll be fine,” Derek responded, turning to walk away and swaying when his vision began to blur._

_“Yeah, I’ll take that as a ‘no,’” Stiles said as he put both arms under Derek’s armpits to keep him upright. “We’re going to the clinic, okay?”_

 

Derek’s eyes began to water as he choked out, “Do you still love me?” Stiles said nothing and looked at the concrete below. “Oh my god,” Derek breathed, losing nearly all his composure. Tears burned his cheeks as they coursed their way down his cheeks. Stiles still said nothing. Derek leaned on the railing separating the dock from the chilly water bubbling in the lake.

“I didn’t want it to be like this,” Stiles whispered.

“Like what, Stiles? Like you were breaking my heart and like you seem less than sad about it? I love you, you asshole! I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone in my life and this is what I get? ‘I didn’t want it to be like this?’ No! You don’t get to do this to me,” Derek screamed at the taller boy, his voice hoarse. “I deserve more than just ‘I didn’t want it to be like this!’ Come out and say it. Say what you want to say. I deserve that much.”

“I’m breaking up with you.”

 

_“Okay, just sit down, relax. The nurse will be back any time now,” Stiles said to a woozy Derek. He was sitting down next to him, rubbing his back and keeping him from slumping down or passing out._

_“You’re cute,” Derek stuttered._

_“What?”_

_“Cuuuuuuuuute.”_

_Stiles blushed, and looked at Derek. Derek cracked a goofy smile. Then, without warning, he leaned in and stole a kiss from Stiles’s unsuspecting lips. Stiles gasped into the kiss, but reciprocated nonetheless._


End file.
